The invention concerns more particularly the method of closing off openings made in headlight housings. This is because a headlight usually comprises a housing closed at the front by an outer lens, and which encloses at least one lamp generally associated with a reflector. In order to have access to the inside of the headlight, in particular in order to have access to the lamp and thus be able to change it, one or more openings are provided at the rear of the housing. In order to close off these openings, covers or caps are provided, generally made from polymer material, which must meet a certain number of criteria: they must at least make it possible to ensure the water tightness of the housing once mounted. They must preferably be easy to use, that is to say easy to mount and remove. It is preferable for them to procure for the user ease in use, in particular for it to enable the operator to check easily that he has properly positioned/closed the cover or cap in a watertight fashion.
Several systems exist: from the patent EP 643 256, a closure hood is known, made from semi-rigid polymer material comprising an annular skirt able to adapt to a radial projecting protrusion disposed on the periphery of the opening in the housing. Caps made from rigid polymer material are also known, which are positioned on the periphery of the opening and then locked in position by virtue of curved metal rods mounted on the housing so as to be able to pivot on an axis and thus lock the cap against the opening, the rods being intended to be locked in grooves formed on the housing. However, these systems are not without drawbacks. In the first case, the semi-rigid caps may not be sufficient to pass the most demanding specifications, in particular if the opening is relatively large. In the second case, the use of metal rods requires a certain degree of movement at the rear of the opening, to enable them to pivot, whilst the space between the rear of the housing and the bodywork is often small. And the operation of mounting/removing the cap could be easier and more comfortable: the operator must exert a force in order to lock/unlock the rods, and the risk exists that he may nip his fingers.
The aim of the invention is then to develop a novel system of closing off the openings in headlight housings which is better. Secondarily, an aim of the invention is that this novel system be in particular easier to use and/or more secure and/or able to be used even when accessibility to the openings of the rear of the headlight once mounted in the vehicle is small.